Craddock
is a character in ''Westworld. ''He is a host and military officer working for the Confederados. He is played by Jonathan Tucker. He is a first-generation host created in the Argos Initiative by Arnold Weber and Dr. Robert Ford, making him one of the eldest hosts in Westworld, maybe even outdating the park itself. Background Craddock was one of the earliest hosts designed by Robert Ford's and Arnold Weber's startup called the Argos Initiative. He was preceded by Dolores Abernathy and possibly others. Season Two "Reunion" When Angela and Akecheta showed Logan Delos a room full of Hosts, Craddock was among them, dressed as a 21st Century Human. 35 years later Craddock was a major at the Confederados. He and his men were approached by the gang of Dolores Abernathy, who wanted to join forces with him against an unclear human force (most likely QA). Craddock refused and stated the only partnership that would happen would be the rape of Dolores and Angela by him and his unit. Teddy Flood shot Craddock after this statement, but Craddock was brought back to life by a captured Technician, now programmed to be loyal to Dolores. "Virtù e Fortuna" Craddock joins Dolores's group as they arrive at Fort Forlorn Hope, where they meet with his commanding officer Colonel Brigham. Brigham agrees to help Dolores in the morning to defeat the incoming security force. However, the Confederados are soon revealed to be mere pawns, as Dolores only needed them to distract the security force: once they are no longer useful, she has Wyatt's followers brutally murder them. Craddock angrily vows revenge, so Dolores orders Teddy to execute him and his men: however, after Craddock taunts Teddy for simply following Dolores's orders, Teddy lets them escape. "The Riddle of the Sphinx" Craddock takes the Man in Black and Lawrence hostage when they come in to Las Mudas. He brings them to the church where the townspeople are being kept, and the Man in Black tells him where the town weapons are stored. He tortures the townspeople, including Lawrence's Wife, but the Man in Black surprises him and stabs him in the neck with a broken bottle. The Man in Black forces Craddock to drink some nitroglycerin, and then Lawrence shoots him and he blows up in a fiery explosion. Personality A hardened military officer, who isn't opposed to rape. He threatens Dolores Abernathy and Angela with rape, just before Angela and Teddy kill him and his men. He overall enjoys tormenting people, forcing them into uncomfortable situtations, like shooting a bartender, balancing a glass of Nitro and forcefully dancing with Lawrence's wife infront of him. Relationships TBA Gallery The gallery below is automatically generated and contains images in the category "Images of ". Images added to that category turn up in the gallery after a short time, but you can also add images using the Add button. namespace = File category = Images of Major Craddock format = ,%PAGE%\n,, allowcachedresults = true Placeholder Notes *''Craddock ''is a Welsh personal name meaning "amiable". fr:Craddock ru:Майор Крэддок Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Hosts Category:Confederados Category:Decommissioned Category:Antagonists